


A Simple Crush

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs has a crush on someone. Or is it more than that?





	A Simple Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

It was a crush.

A simple crush.

No more. No less.

Just a teenage crush on the young female teacher.

Except he wasn't a teenager. He was a grown man of fifty-three.

And the object of his crush wasn't a young female teacher. It was his closest, dearest friend. His closest, dearest _male_ friend, who was some twelve years older than himself.

He was infatuated with Ducky.

That's all it was: infatuation.

It couldn't be anything else.

Could it?

Could it be more than just infatuation?

Could he be in love with Ducky?

Maybe it was time he found out.


End file.
